breeze
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: KuroMomo—Kuroko merasa senja ini lebih hangat dari hari sebelumnya.


**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** probably OOC and typo(s), cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

><p><strong>breeze<strong>

by devsky

* * *

><p>Mereka tidak benar-benar saling mengenal.<p>

Kuroko hanya tahu anak itu bernama Momoi Satsuki, seorang siswi dari kelas sebelah. Dia adalah tipe siswi yang aktif, enerjik, dan punya banyak teman—meski bukan termasuk golongan anak yang paling populer di sekolah. Dia berteman akrab dengan nyaris seisi sekolah. Sering juga, gadis itu terlihat bersama Aomine Daiki, seorang pentolan klub basket yang baru-baru ini Kuroko ketahui sebagai teman Momoi sejak kecil (dan sejujurnya, fakta itu sedikit mengagetkannya. Mereka lebih sering terlihat bertengkar, omong-omong).

Selain hal-hal umum seperti itu, Kuroko tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Momoi.

Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar terlibat dalam konversasi.

Hanya sekedar saling bertukar sapaan selamat pagi singkat yang tak banyak berarti. Kadang pula, keduanya hanya mengangguk saat kebetulan berpapasan di koridor. Kemudian, keduanya akan saling melewati. Tak pernah ada interaksi berarti.

Kuroko lebih senang pergi ke sudut terdalam perpustakaan, menenggelamkan diri dalam untaian kanji. Sementara Momoi sibuk bersosialisasi.

Kadang, melalui sudut matanya, Kuroko bisa dengan mudah menemukan Momoi di antara para siswi lain dan _seifuku _mereka. Ini mungkin berkat suara Momoi, yang jernih dan berdenting seperti lonceng. Atau mungkin juga karena rambutnya yang panjang, lurus, dan merah jambu, dan selalu mengingatkan Kuroko pada gerombolan sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Begitu mencolok di antara lingkungan yang kini serba-cokelat akibat tergerus musim gugur.

Hanya saja, hari ini Kuroko tidak menyangka akan menemukan gadis itu di antara jalanan sepi yang membentang di belakang sekolah mereka. Tengah berjongkok tepat di depan sebuah pohon besar.

Kuroko menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum menyapa gadis meraj jambu tersebut dengan 'Momoi-san'. Secara praktis, membuat kedua bahu kecil itu berjengit, kaget.

Kuroko tersenyum maklum. Bukan salah Momoi. Presensinya memang terlalu rendah. Seperti sebuah objek yang selalu tertutup kabut. Itulah mengapa Kuroko lebih sering diabaikan oleh sekitar.

Momoi pun sepertinya memahami hal itu. Karena, selanjutnya, mimik terkejut itu lepas diganti senyum lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

Pertanyaan singkat Kuroko dijawab Momoi dengan menggeser badan ke samping. Telunjuk menunjuk sesuatu di dekat pohon.

Kuroko mengangkat alis, samar. Ia tahu benar apa yang berada di bawah pohon. Kucing. Atau lebih tepatnya, seekor induk kucing beserta tiga anaknya.

"Bukankah dia yang kelihatan di sekitar sekolah?"

Momoi mengangguk. "Beberapa minggu ini aku tidak melihat dia. Kupikir dia berhenti bermain di sekolah."

"Ternyata ada di sini."

"Bersama anak-anaknya." Momoi meneruskan. Kuroko bisa merasakan keceriaan di akhir nada bicara gadis itu, membuatnya refleks tersenyum.

"Kurasa dia tidak mau terlalu jauh dari anaknya di musim seperti ini, Momoi-san."

"Kau benar. Mungkin dia tidak mau anak-anaknya kedinginan. Tapi, bicara soal dingin…." Kalimat Momoi terputus di tengah jalan. Dia menengadahkan pandangan. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Mulai dari pohon-pohon yang mulai meranggas, hingga ke langit yang tampak lebih kelabu dari musim-musim sebelumnya. "… Bukankah sebentar lagi suhu akan semakin turun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya tak merespon. Mata hanya terpaku pada induk kucing dan anak-anaknya. Pertengahan September tiba dan musim gugur semakin jauh berkuasa. Hawa menusuk yang ia bawa menghapus cinta dari musim panas yang hangat. Suhu makin terjun bebas dari hari ke hari.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kuroko melepaskan syalnya. Itu adalah syal warna biru tua, hadiah natal yang ia terima beberapa tahun lalu. Hangat dan bagus, dirajut dengan penuh kehati-hatian oleh sang nenek.

Ia telah berjanji untuk menjaga benda itu baik-baik. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, dia melepas benda itu. Meletakkannya sebagai alas bagi kucing-kucing itu. Mencoba membuat mereka semakin hangat.

"Kucing punya bulu. Tapi manusia punya kekhawatiran berlebih. Aku benar, Momoi-san?"

Momoi, yang sedari tadi menatap Kuroko, tersenyum. Rona merah menjalari kedua pipi. Pikirannya terbaca.

Keduanya pun bangkit, beranjak pulang berdua. Jalan rumah Kuroko tidak benar-benar searah, sebenarnya. Hanya sampai perempatan di ujung, dan mereka berpisah. Tapi Kuroko membiarkan gadis itu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hei, Tetsu-kun." Momoi adalah orang yang pertama bicara.

"Ya?"

"Bukankah dingin berjalan tanpa syal di musim begini?"

Alis Kuroko naik satu. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang coba gadis itu bicarakan. Tapi Momoi tidak mengatakan apa pun dan Kuroko tidak berpikir untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Karena selanjutnya, Momoi melepas sebagian syal merah muda yang ia kenakan, mengalungkannya di leher Kuroko. Tinggi mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh dan karena itu, berbagi syal bukan menjadi masalah.

Momoi mengembangkan senyum sekali lagi sebelum mulai berjalan. Kuroko mengikuti.

Angin musim gugur meniup dedaunan kering, menebar hawa dingin. Kontras, Kuroko merasa senja ini lebih hangat dari hari sebelumnya.


End file.
